


Vigilia tra le bare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gemelli [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: George va a trovare Fred al cimitero la vigilia di Natale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge!  
> VIGILIA DI NATALE

Vigilia tra le bare

 

“Oggi è la vigilia, te lo ricordi?” domandò George. Guardò la fotografia del gemello, gli occhi gli bruciarono e le iridi gli divennero liquide.

“Sì, ovvio che te la ricordi Fred, è sempre stato il momento dell’anno che preferisci” biascicò con voce rauca. S’inginocchiò, i pantaloni neri che indossava si fecero umidi. Appoggiò un rametto con dei bastoncini biforcati nella parte finale su cui era sistemato un cuore di neve sopra il marmo bianco della bara.

“Mi raccomando, non fare troppa baldoria nell’aldilà per festeggiare, gli altri morti si aspettano un meritato riposo”. Aggiunse e la voce gli tremò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, il vento gelido gli fece aleggiare i corti capelli rossi intorno al viso.

 


	2. Sorridi per entrambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George scoprirà qualcosa che lo farà andare avanti, anche se il dolore per la perdita del fratello resta insanabile.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7pZgMvXRQU.

Sorridi per entrambi  
  


“Fred!” gridò George e accarezzò lo specchio davanti a sé, passandogli le dita sulla guancia, sentendo il vetro gelido sotto le dita.

“I-io non volevo abbandonarti! Io non volevo lasciarti morire” gemette. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli con forza, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle del riflesso.

< Volevi rimanere con me? Davvero? Sarebbe stato bello, i gemelli stanno sempre insieme > sentì la voce del fratello rimbombargli nella mente. Cadde in ginocchio, socchiuse gli occhi, ma la sua vista era oscurata dalle lacrime, singhiozzò con forza. Si strinse le spalle, conficcando le dita nella carne, graffiandosi la pelle delle braccia lasciate scoperte dalla maglietta che indossava.

< Non c’è bisogno di piangere, non sei un bambino. In fondo, io sarò sempre con te. Mi ritrovi in ogni specchio, non è così? > si sentì domandare.

George gettò indietro la testa e gridò, venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. Diede una serie di testate contro il muro, il suo viso era arrossato e sulle sue gote risaltavano le sue efelidi, lì dove le sue lacrime si confondevano con il sudore e brillavano per la luce delle candele che illuminavano la stanza.

“Io senza di te sono patetico. Io ti ho abbandonato, non ti ho salvato!” gridò. Diede una serie di pugni sulla parete, continuando con le testate, graffiandosi la fronte e le nocche delle dita.

< Tu non mi hai lasciato, non puoi farlo. Anche se sono morto, rimango dentro di te. Anche se non te lo meriteresti viste le pessime battute che fai sul tuo orecchio… Ultimamente, però, scherzi di meno. Se non ti diverti, neanche io posso farlo > si lamentò la voce immaginaria di Fred.

George si rialzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e si piegò in avanti, vomitando. Ansimò, la gola gli bruciava, soffiò liberando le sue narici e indietreggiò, allontanandosi dal rigurgito.

“M-mi manca l’aria. I-io sono così patetico, questo schifoso mondo mi sta divorando. Come posso essere felice? Al diavolo il negozio, al diavolo tutto” gemette. Cadde all’indietro, precipitando seduto, con le gambe aperte. Scivolò indietro e con il gomito andò a sbattere contro una delle gambe di lego del tavolo.

“Sto impazzendo! TU SEI MORTO! IO TI HO LASCIATO MORIRE!” sbraitò.

Sentì la risata del fratello rimbombargli nelle orecchie e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

< Io sono il fantasma dell’ultimo sorriso perché quando sono morto si è spenta e perciò ora risuona nell’aldilà. Continua a divertirti, continua a fare scherzi. Così potrò farlo anche io, dall’altra parte dello specchio > gli propose Fred.

George si rialzò in piedi, rischiò di cadere e appoggiò la mano sul tavolo.

“Forse dovrei rompere lo specchio come l’ultima volta” pensò. Osservò le cicatrici bianche sui dorsi delle sue mani, i lividi sulle dita, i nuovi graffi sulle nocche e girò le braccia, fissando lo sguardo sui segni candidi ai polsi.

< Se ti fai male non è divertente. Ti prego, torna in te, se tu non sorridi, io non posso farlo > implorò Fred.

George alzò lo sguardo e vide il proprio riflesso nello specchio, gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati da profonde occhiaie. Si concentrò sulle sue labbra strette, esangui e se le accarezzò.

Cercò di fare un sorriso, deglutì a vuoto e riuscì a farne uno storto. Osservò il proprio riflesso fare un sorriso storto e raddrizzò il proprio.

“Il fantasma dell’ultimo sorriso… è anche peggio delle mie battute sull’orecchio” disse rauco.

Sorrise e, guardando il suo riflesso sorridere, avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto.

“F-forse… posso provare ad andare avanti… per entrambi. Tu ti meriti di sorridere oltre lo specchio, questa è l’unica cosa che posso fare per te” mormorò.

 


End file.
